<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tickletober Day 9 - Ganged Up On [LATE] by august_anon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998966">Tickletober Day 9 - Ganged Up On [LATE]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon'>august_anon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tickletober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Gen, Tickling, Ticklish!Zuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd been plotting all week, and it was driving Zuko insane. The actual reason turned out a lot more innocent than Zuko was worried about.</p><p>Warning: This is a tickle fic!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tickletober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tickletober Day 9 - Ganged Up On [LATE]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 9! Taking a break to dye my hair and then I'll spam y'all with days 10-13 lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They were planning something, Zuko could tell. He was trying not to let it make him anxious, but Zuko never had been good at that. Because truly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> were they planning?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Were they going to kick Zuko out of the group? Fire him from being Aang’s teacher? Or maybe they had decided he was a liability, were they going to change their minds and take him as a prisoner after all? What did Zuko </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> to upset them so much, to make them give him those glares and glances? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After </span>
  <em>
    <span>days </span>
  </em>
  <span>of stressing him out, they finally granted Zuko mercy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Zuko,” Aang asked, framing the question so painfully casually that Zuko just knew it was planned. “Are you ticklish?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko paused, a spoonful of stew halfway up to his lips. His eyes darted from Aang, to Katara, to Sokka, to Toph, and back to Aang. They all shared that painfully casual look that screamed “I’m actually plotting right now” and Zuko couldn’t believe he’d been so dumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?!” He hissed, practically slamming his bowl onto the ground. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> what you’ve all been so suspicious about? Tickling me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka winced. “You noticed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko dropped his head into his hands and shook it. He didn’t know whether he wanted to laugh or yell in frustration, so instead he just let out a half-hearted groan. All that agonizing over what he did wrong, and all they wanted to do was tickle him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and dropped his arms. “Whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara furrowed her brow. “Whatever?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko shrugged. “Yeah, whatever. Go for it. I don’t care.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them exchanged glances. Toph kept gazing (for lack of a better term) in his general direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko gave the four of them a look. “Usually, when someone asks if you’re ticklish, they do it with the intent to tickle the person no matter the answer. So go ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka immediately started moving forward, but Katara grabbed his arm. “You’re really okay with that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph shrugged, as well. “I mean, he’s not lying about not caring, if that’s what you’re worried about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang cocked his head. “But </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you ticklish?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko hesitated. “I don’t actually know. No one’s tried in a really long time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang beamed. “Well, we’ll just have to help you find out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko yelped as he was tackled back by four other bodies, forcing down his immediate instinct to fight back. He let out a much higher pitched yelp as he felt fingers — who even knew whose they were — lightly dig into his sides, just below his ribcage. He tried to double over to protect himself, but the mass of bodies prevented him from doing so. The fingers skittered downward and hit a sensitive spot, and Zuko couldn’t hold back the startled laugh that escaped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told you it would be the best way to get him to laugh,” Sokka said, voice filled with bravado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better be careful,” Toph said. “Or you’ll be next.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko swallowed a squeal and did his best to force out a stuttered sentence through his giggles, “Why did you want to make me laugh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re always so frowny!” Aang replied, and Zuko knew the second pair of fingers that joined on his ribs had to be his thanks to the way they punctuated Aang’s statement with wiggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko didn’t try to talk again. The four of them slowly amped up their tickles, until Zuko was writhing on the ground beneath them, howling and cackling and wheezing. Despite how insane the touch made him, and how much his lungs burned for relief, Zuko couldn’t say he wasn’t having fun. Truth be told, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a little nice to let go and laugh, to just act like the kid he was for once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he swallowed his protests until he had truly had enough, slapping at the ground in silent laughter and sighing in relief when Toph took that as a sigh to stop. They all went back to their dinner, stew now slightly colder than satisfactory, and started up a conversation as Zuko desperately drew air back into his lungs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second he felt recovered enough, Zuko sat up and dove back into his own stew, stuffing his mouth full before he could do something stupid like </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank</span>
  </em>
  <span> them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, find me on tumblr at august-anon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>